Sous le masque
by Picotti
Summary: Une soirée toute seule à la maison, ça n'engageait pas Hermione. Et puis il y avait le ministère qui présentait ça ce soir, soirée masquée, tenue de soirée de rigueur. Ca valait peut-être la peine d'y faire un tour. Jamais, cependant elle n'aurait cru y faire cette rencontre.


_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis de la Ficothèque Ardente._

_1000 mots minimum._

_Thème : l'anonymat_

_Contrainte : la violence_

_Pour en savoir plus , vous pouvez toujours me laisser un message._

* * *

**SOUS LE MASQUE**

Le ministère de la magie avait la particularité d'organiser pour ses employés toutes sortes de rencontres et fêtes toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres. A l'âge de vingt-deux ans, Hermione Granger n'avait pas participé à beaucoup de ces soirées. Elle savait que l'alcool y coulerait à flots et elle ne trouvait pas ce genre de chose particulièrement amusante. Boire jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui on était lui semblait bien inutile et bien idiot également.

Mais la soirée qui avait été organisée par le mardi gras, tenue de bal exigée et masque obligatoire, lui semblait bien intéressante. D'autant que Ron allait à un match de Quidditch avec Harry et Ginny. Les premières fois, elle les y avait accompagnés mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et que ce n'étaient plus ses amis qui jouaient elle devait bien s'avouer que le Quidditch l'ennuyait profondément. Ron s'était plusieurs fois mis presque à genoux pour qu'elle l'accompagne, il avait fini par lâcher l'affaire. Ce soir cependant, toute seule dans cette grande maison silencieuse, elle se sentait oppressée. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur le carton d'invitation du ministère elle réfléchit, hésita, réfléchit encore et finit par se lancer.

Elle avait fini par opter pour une robe noire fendue à fines bretelles et ornée d'une fleur rouge sang en tissu. Puis, évidemment, le masque vénitien doré aux arabesques sombres et à la longue plume noire sur le côté droit. Elle avait mis plus d'une heure à se coiffer à l'aide de sa baguette et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était plutôt ravie du résultat.

Hermione transplana jusqu'au ministère. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas arriver trop tard et pour ne pas froisser sa robe même si de toute façon elle n'avait l'intention que d'y faire un saut rapide. Elle ne traînerait pas, ce n'était pas le genre de soirée de toute façon où elle espérait faire des rencontres intéressantes. Et puis, c'était juste pour passer un peu le temps.

Elle salua le vigile d'entrée qui accepta son carton d'invitation avec un grand sourire.

« Madame Weasley, je ne vous avais pas reconnue avec ce masque.

_ Ce n'est qu'un loup, Wembley, répondit-elle en riant. Je ne suis pas tellement anonyme.

_ Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'une tenue peut changer une personne. »

Elle continua son chemin en souriant, se disant qu'avec la coiffure élaborée et le maquillage, oui, finalement, elle était peut-être méconnaissable quand même. Au moins un peu. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur où un homme et une femme attendaient déjà, eux aussi masqués. La femme portait un parfum à l'odeur si forte qu'Hermione sentit poindre la migraine. Elle se dépêcha de quitter la cabine lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta.

La soirée avait lieu dans les locaux du département des sports et des jeux magiques. La jeune femme eut une pensée pour son mari qui devait en ce moment-même hurler à plein poumons dans son stade. Connaissant sa capacité à crier fort, elle se félicitait de ne pas être à côté de lui.

La grande salle du département avait été débarrassée pour installer, au centre, une gigantesque table. Un orchestre jouait dans un coin un air de musique classique que Hermione ne connaissait pas. Il y avait du monde. Des gens masqués allaient et venaient. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut accueillie par un homme portant un loup lui tendant un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées plusieurs coupes de champagne. Elle en prit une, se sentant rassurée de ne pas voir d'elfes de maison.

Des couples se faisaient et se défaisaient sur la piste de danse aménagée au-dessus de laquelle une gigantesque boule à facette dispensait des éclats de lumière. Elle entendait des rires, reconnaissait ici et là des voix, des silhouettes, parfois même des visages. Sirotant son champagne à petites gorgées, elle se demanda si elle avait réellement bien fait de venir finalement, si elle avait réellement sa place dans ce genre de soirée. Bon, c'était décidé, elle terminait son verre et elle rentrait chez elle. De toute façon, personne ne verrait qu'elle s'est eclipsée.

« Ennuyeux comme soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un homme venait de l'aborder, portant un costume vert très sombre et très élégant aussi d'ailleurs et un masque couvrant presque la totalité de son visage, laissant juste la bouche de visible. Des cheveux blonds soigneusement peignés surplombaient le tout. Il était plus grand qu'Hermione et dardait sur elle deux yeux d'un gris anthracite.

« C'est une soirée du ministère, répondit-elle après avoir avalée une autre gorgée. Il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à grand-chose. »

L'homme se mit à rire. Il s'appuya contre le mur auprès d'elle. Bien malgré elle, elle observa discrètement sa main gauche. Il ne portait pas d'alliance.

« Les soirées du ministère sont prévues pour nous rappeler qu'on serait bien mieux ailleurs. »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Si vous en avez envie, nous pourrions nous éclipser discrètement. »

Hermione se redressa brusquement et déposa son verre à moitié plein sur l'un des plateaux qu'un serveur passant par-là tenait à bout de bras. Ce dernier manqua de peu de tout lâcher sous la violence du coup. En prononçant ces quelques mots, l'homme lui avait délicatement effleura la hanche de la main. Et si elle en avait senti comme une vague de chaleur inondant son bas-ventre, elle refusait de se laisser entraîner dans ce genre d'histoire.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, monsieur. Si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour la nuit allez voir ailleurs. »

En colère, sûrement un brin vexé, elle quitta la salle sans que personne ne la remarque, comme elle s'en était doutée. Les paroles de l'homme résonnaient dans son esprit, martelant les parois de son crâne comme autant de sortilèges. Ce qui la mettait hors d'elle n'était pas seulement ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était que ce souffle d'interdit, cette lueur d'illégalité lui faisait horriblement envie. Elle n'avait jamais trompé Ron et elle ne voulait pas commencer maintenant. Elle l'aimait et sincèrement, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Elle entendit les pas derrière elle, se retourna et soupira de dépit en voyant l'homme courir pour la rattraper.

« Attendez ! »

Elle n'obéit pas. Elle avait trop envie de satisfaire ce besoin d'interdit pour oser l'écouter. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la plaqua contre le mur. Ce fut violent. Hermione sursauta.

« Laissez-moi… »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans toutefois lui lâcher le poignet. Elle aurait voulu résister mais elle sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir et sa langue accueillir la sienne, la caresser, l'enlacer. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais son corps tout entier semblait la brûler. Tout en l'embrassant, il posa une main sur l'un de ses seins et au-travers de sa robe, se mit à le pétrir, sans aucune délicatesse, sans le moindre amour. La chair appelait la chair et alors qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre elle, elle sentit son sexe se durcir au-travers de ses vêtements. L'odeur de son eau de toilette mêlée à celle un peu plus âcre de son excitation était envoûtante, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Des talons claquèrent sur le sol. Quelqu'un devait approcher. Hermione rompit le baiser. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi au risque d'être reconnue et dénoncée pour adultère. Non seulement elle serait passible de bien des problèmes mais encore en plus, Ron en souffrirait.

« Quelqu'un vient. Il faut partir. »

Elle se glissa sous son bras pour prendre la direction de la sortie, gardant sur ses lèvres le goût teinté de champagne des siennes. Il la retint par le bras.

« Non ! souffla-t-elle. On ne peut pas… »

Il y avait une telle lueur dans ses yeux, un tel désir presque sauvage. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire et doucement, il l'attira à lui. Elle ne résista pas. Il l'entraîna vers une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un placard à balais. Hermione manqua de peu d'éclater de rire. Il referma la porte derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir.

Le cabinet était étroit et sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Bien qu'elle se sentit coupable, elle passa les bras autour du cou de son amant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, reprenant le baiser là où il avait dû être coupé. Il la plaqua contre le mur. Ses épaules et ses reins heurtèrent une étagère. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur mais il n'en tint pas compte. Elle le sentait s'agiter auprès d'elle et entendit une fermeture éclair que l'on ouvrait. Il lui prit la main dans le noir et la dirigea vers son sexe. Elle le sentit déjà dur et brûlant de désir. Doucement elle le serra pour lui intimer un léger mouvement de va et vient.

L'homme inspira profondément et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. D'une main, il écarta la robe d'Hermione alors que l'autre se glissait entre ses cuisses, passant sous l'élastique de la culotte. Du bout de l'index, il effleura le clitoris jusqu'à le sentir durcir lui aussi. Hermione accompagnait ses caresses d'un léger mouvement des hanches.

N'y tenant plus, il la saisit par les épaules et la retourna. Elle s'agrippa aux étagères, le laissa remonter sa robe sur ses hanches. D'un geste brusque, il cassa les élastiques de sa culotte pour l'en libérer puis il déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Il posa les mains sur ses fesses et la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein. Conquise par cette façon un peu brutale d'éteindre l'incendie qui la dévorait, la jeune femme poussa un cri, intimant son amant à continuer. Il affermit sa position et se mit à bouger sans la ménager. Durant un long moment seul le bruit de sa chair heurtant la sienne et leurs gémissements mêlés emplirent le placard, les enfermant seuls avec leur plaisir. Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en elle, la jeune femme sentait le plaisir un peu plus sur le point d'exploser.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le bois vermoulu des planches, respira la bouche grande ouverte alors que chaque coup de rein de l'homme la transportait d'avantage sur la voie de la jouissance. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle brutalité puisse lui donner autant de plaisir. Et lorsque ses sens explosèrent, ce fut une véritable avalanche qui déferla en elle. Incapable de se retenir elle poussa un cri auquel son amant fit écho. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa chair, ses ongles s'y enfoncer, l'infime douleur décupla sa jouissance. C'était si bon qu'elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir.

Il se retira à la dernière seconde et se laissa aller sur la chair palpitante des reins de la jeune femme. Lorsque toute trace de plaisir eut disparu et que son sexe eut perdu peu à peu de sa vigueur, essoufflé, il se recula et remonta son pantalon.

Hermione trouva la ficelle de la lumière juste à temps pour le voir remettre en place le masque qui avait bougé lors de leurs ébats. Elle se redonna un peu de contenance, ajusta sa tenue. Sa culotte étant définitivement hors d'état, elle la glissa dans son petit sac brodé de perles qu'elle emmenait à chaque sortie depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle aussi était essoufflée. Elle regarda l'homme, cherchant à deviner ses traits sous le masque. Comprenant certainement ce qu'elle essayait de faire, il plaça sont index en travers de ses lèvres puis ouvrit la porte du placard et sortit.

Hermione se précipita à l'extérieur pour le rattraper mais dans un craquement, il transplana. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sûre que ces quelques instants qu'elle venait de passer avec cet inconnu resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.


End file.
